


Children and Children

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By LissiaAfter The Bitter Suite, Ares comes to visit Xena and Gabrielle, three shocking things are revealed.





	Children and Children

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters aren’t mine. I’m not getting any money out of this, so please don’t sue me, this is just for fun. No Subtext. Nothing in this is to be taken seriously and none is meant to be offensive. 
> 
> Remember: Just For Fun! Let me know what you think
> 
> Thanks ALL and ENJOY! 
> 
> Summary: After The Bitter Suite, Ares comes to visit Xena and Gabrielle, three shocking things are revealed. 
> 
> Rated: PG.

Happy to be back home and friends again, Xena and Gabrielle splashed and relaxed in the cool water.   
  
Then, in front of them stood Ares God of War, “Isn’t this just a little premature? Although I’m quite happy to see you two back to normal, but really, splashing in water is under the great Warrior Princess of Amphipolis.”   
  
Xena jumped up to confront him, “What are you talking about Ares? Happy that Gabrielle and I are back together? Please. You wanted me to attack her in the first place.”   
  
He nodded, “Yes, that’s quite true, I did. I knew that only through hate would you two find each other again. So, Solon needed the help of an interested God. Did you really think he created Illusia by himself? He’s only a boy, a smart boy, but still a boy. Anyway, I like you the way you are, you’re more of a challenge and much more interesting.”   
  
Gabrielle was sitting now and staring at him in shock.   
  
Xena on the other hand was infuriated, “You lying bastard!” She lashed at him with her sword which had been on the sand near her. He dodged, “Xena, I’m not lying. You know that. I have no motive.” She lashed again, “You don’t need a motive, you’re a heartless blood-sucker.”   
  
He drew his sword to block her next swing, “Xena, cool out.”   
  
Xena was about to take a shot at his gut with her chakram when Gabrielle jumped between them, “Xena, I don’t think he’s lying. I don’t know what he wants, but he’s telling the truth, I can feel it. Give him a chance, let him talk.” He smiles smugly at Xena, “I knew I liked her.”   
  
“Shut-up Ares. Now what do you want?” Xena asked impatiently.   
  
“While Solon and I were talking about how best to get you two back together, he opened my heart. He knew things that no one else could know. Xena, I want you to give me a chance to do the right thing. Please, let me prove myself to you.”   
  
Xena stared him hard in the eyes and saw that he wasn’t lying, “Why? Why would you want to prove yourself to me?”   
  
He swallowed hard and looked at Gabrielle, then returned his eyes to Xena, “I love you, Xena. I want us to be together.”   
  
Gabrielle giggled, then stopped when he glared at her. Xena was struggling to keep herself under control. A part of her wanted to throw her arms around him and never let go, but then another part wanted to kill him. She relaxed her muscles that had somehow tensed and turned an icy stare his way, “Fine. You can travel with us and we’ll see how long you actually stick around before you get bored. You have one chance. If you blow it, then you can forget this whole thing...For good.”   
  
He nodded, “Alright. Where to?” He knew that she was being very generous and that he couldn’t blow this. He didn’t want to lose her, again.   
  
Gabrielle butted into the conversation, “No where, really. We were planning on walking around and seeing what all we could do on the road.”   
  
“Unless you have a war brewing somewhere,” Xena added harshly.   
  
“No, I don’t. All my warlords are on a permanent vacation.” She raised and eyebrow. Xena was almost enjoying Ares’ company. He was walking beside her, talking about just about anything under the sky. Gabrielle was happier than ever to have someone to talk to.   
  
“So, do you want to hear one of our adventures?” She asked, overly perky about the whole thing.   
  
He shook his head, “I watch you two constantly, I don’t need to hear any stories. I know them by heart.”   
  
“So, you spy on us?” Xena accused.   
  
He laughed, “You always take things in the worse possible light, my dear Xena. I watch you to make sure you don’t get hurt.”   
  
“I can take care of myself.”   
  
“Yes, yes, I know. The Mighty Warrior Princess doesn’t need the help of no God. Sorry, Xena, but I feel better when I know you’re okay.”   
  
Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, “You love her, don’t you?”   
  
“Gabrielle!” Xena screeched.   
  
Ares was a little red, “Yes, I do. You are a bard, Gabrielle, you pick up on things very quickly.”   
  
She giggled and looked at Xena who was staring straight in front of her with a distant look in her eyes. “Xena what’s wrong?”   
  
“Ask me later.”   
  
Ares stared at the two, “I’m taking that as my signal to either go ahead or stay behind a bit. You two need to talk, let’s take a break. I’ll go get food and I’ll take a long time, you two start a fire and talk.”   
  
Gabrielle nodded, “Thank-you.” Xena just went over to a clearing and grabbed some stones, which she put into a large circle. Gabrielle walked over with some sticks and then sat down by Xena on a nearby log, “What’s wrong?” Xena sighed, she’d never told anyone this before, “Ares and I used to be in love, when I was his Warrior. When I left I automatically thought that we were enemies. Now he’s proved me wrong, he still loves me and as much as I try to denie it, I love him, he’s in my blood Gabrielle.” Gabrielle stayed silent waiting for her to continue. “Not only because he’s war and war is in me at all times, but because...” Xena looked down.   
  
Gabrielle moved her chin up so their eyes met, “Because what Xena? You can tell me. You need to get it off your chest, I can feel it.”   
  
“Because I’m the mother of his daughter. We had a child. I gave birth right before I met you. She’s safe with some friends of mine and she knows nothing about her parents. Ares doesn’t know, but now that I know he loves me for me, I want him to. I wanted you to know. I need him Gabrielle and our daughter needs us. Do you understand?”   
  
After having Hope and then losing her, she understood better than anyone could. Anyone except Xena who had lost two children, “I understand. What’s her name?”   
  
Xena smiled, “Meliene. She’s about three now. Her powers will start to develop one of these days, I don’t know when, but eventually something will happen. She needs guidance, guidance only another God can offer her.”   
  
“You have to tell him. Trust him to do the right thing, Xena. Trust him.” A tinge of guilt flickered in Gabrielle’s eyes, but quickly disappeared. Xena smiled, she was relieved that she had talked to Gabrielle, it had helped quite a bit. She felt lighter and much happier. Maybe just a little too happy at that. When Ares walked back in to the camp, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, then went for a walk, “Have fun cooking.” Gabrielle and Ares were silently skinning the rabbits he had brought back. Finally Gabrielle broke the silence, “I need your help. I need to tell Xena something, but I don’t think she’s going to like it very much.”   
  
“Wear armor,” he said jokingly.   
  
“I’m serious!” Her eyes were wide open and tears were running out of them.   
  
“Okay, what’s wrong Gabrielle? Is it about Hope?”   
  
She shook her head, “I’m pregnant.”   
  
He hadn’t expected that, “How? When? Who?”   
  
She half laughed, “How? Well, how did you and whats-her-face create Evander? It was about a month ago which explains why I’m not showing yet. I saw a midwife in the last town we visited before we went to the Amazons and Centaurs, it’s for sure, In another eight months I will be having a baby.” She was excited considering this time it wouldn’t be a devil child from the bowls of hell.   
  
“Who’s the dad?”   
  
She looked down and muttered something. “What was that Gabrielle? I couldn’t hear you and I know you’re not soft-spoken.”   
  
“Joxer. We’ve been considering marriage for quite some time now. I’ve been keeping it from Xena.” He was shocked, utterly shocked, “Tell her. Don’t worry about her reaction, it’s your choice, and she’ll respect it after she discovers that you’re serious.”   
  
She looked irritated for a moment. “What? I thought it was a joke at first.”   
  
She rolled her eyes, she wasn’t looking forward to telling Xena, but she knew he was right, “Alright, I’ll tell her tonight.”   
  
“Good.” That night Xena went for a swim in the nearby lake and Gabrielle followed her. The two were swimming and splashing when Gabrielle stopped and got a serious look on her face.   
  
“What’s wrong Gab?” Xena asked, knowing that her friend would never stop playing unless something was indeed wrong.   
  
“Xena, I need to talk to you about something. Something serious.”   
  
Xena could tell just how serious, “Alright, let’s go sit on shore and you can tell me while we air dry a bit.” At that she got out of the lake with Gabrielle following her closely. The two sat down and Gabrielle got the most serious look on her face that Xena had ever seen before, “I’m pregnant by Joxer. We’re considering marriage as well.”   
  
Xena’s face went from one of support to utter disbelief, “Joxer? Are you serious?”   
  
“YES! I LOVE him Xena! You of all people should understand that!” She was right, of course, if anyone should understand the strange courses love took it should be Xena.   
  
“Alright, how far along are you?”   
  
The blonde sighed, “Only a month. I’m going to go through with it, I’m going to have this child.”   
  
“Good, there’s no reason why you shouldn’t. Now, does Joxer know?”   
  
“Yes, I had Ephiny tell him when he came to the Amazon camp.”   
  
“Oh, so I’m the only one that didn’t know. Gee thanks Gabrielle,” Xena played.   
  
Gabrielle smiled, happy to know her friend wasn’t mad at her or upset, “Xena, I’m going to get dressed and go back to camp. Want me to tell Ares that you want to talk to him?”   
  
Xena nodded, “Yeah, let me put on my shift though. I wouldn’t want him to be tempted to do anything drastic.”   
  
Gabrielle laughed, “Oh that would be a crime!” Xena joined the laughter, the slid back into the water while Gabrielle went to get Ares.   
  
  
  
Xena was swimming when she felt the water ripple. She froze and tried to listen, but whoever was trying to sneak up on her was good, she couldn’t tell from direction they were coming. Suddenly she was pulled under the water, then tossed into the air. She hit the water with a huge splash with several colorful words escaping her mouth.   
  
“Now Xena that wasn’t the nicest thing to say!”   
  
“Ares!”   
  
“You’re the one that wanted to talk to me, I figured I’d let ya know I was here.”   
  
“Haha,” she said sarcastically.   
  
“So, what did you want to talk to me about? Gabrielle?”   
  
“You knew about that? Oh, of course you did! Everyone did except me! But no, that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.”   
  
“Then what?” He asked, interested. “Us.” He sighed, “Us, there’s a word I love to hear. What about us, Xena? How we can’t be together?”   
  
“No,” she said, then continued, “Before I left you, I had actually distanced myself from you.”   
  
“Yes, I had noticed.”   
  
“I was pregnant with your daughter and didn’t want you to know. I had her right before I battled Hercules.” He stared at her for minutes on end, shocked by the revelation. “There’s more. You’re her father and that makes her half god. Her powers will start developing soon. Her names Meliene and she needs her real parents, not foster parents. She needs us, together.”   
  
“By the Gods,” he was a God, but it sounded fitting in the occasion, “We have a daughter, a three year old daughter. Xena, we have a daughter.” He wrapped his arms around her.   
  
She rested her head against his shoulder, “I love you, Ares.” He froze, then held her tighter, “Oh Xena, I love you too.” Needless to say, he was still shocked about the revelation of having a daughter, but he knew he liked it, loved it even. “Meliene, it’s such a beautiful name. She’s bound to be as gorgeous as her mother,” Ares whispered. Xena felt her cheeks flush and smiled happily. Her life was coming together right in front of her eyes and she was happier than ever.   
  


The End


End file.
